


You Had Me at "Fatal"

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Gen, Recklessness, Survival Instinct Turned Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: A 100-word piece set after Obi-Wan's return from the Rako Hardeen incident.





	You Had Me at "Fatal"

**Author's Note:**

> Inapplicable Quote from an 1800s book of jokes (Yes, they exist):
> 
> “...  
> Napier captured Scinde, and in notifying the government at home of this victory he sent a dispatch of one word, "Peccavi" ("I have sinned").  
> ...”

 

“We can probably pull it off, at least before dying. I know it's probably fatal, but it's worth doing, and there's a lot of people on the line—”

Quinlan found his well-rehearsed list of benefits cut off by Obi-Wan's shrug.

“You had me at probably fatal. What are we waiting for? Let's go.”

_If we get back, I really need to have a chat with Skywalker about making Obi-Wan regret he didn't die for real. The kid's going to lose him if he doesn't stop driving him away._

But he needed Obi-Wan's help, so the talk would have to wait.

 


End file.
